Cartoon AnimalTales (CoolZDane
CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390's crossover spoof of VeggieTales. Cast: Main Cast: *Larry the Cucumber - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Bob the Tomato - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Junior Asparagus - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Laura Carrot - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Archibald Asparagus - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Jimmy Gourd - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jerry Gourd - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Pa Grape - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Madame Blueberry - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Mr. Lunt - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Mr. Nezzer - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Jean-Claude Pea - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Phillippe Pea - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *QWERTY - himself *Silly Song Narrator - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Recurring Cast: *Scallion #1 - Stan Woozle (Winnie the Pooh) *Scallion #2 - Heff Heffalump (Winnie the Pooh) *Scallion #3 - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Asparagus - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Asparagus - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Scooder - Archimedes the Owl (The Sword in the Stone) *Annie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Minor Cast: *Percy Pea - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Peach - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Goliath - Lambert Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Fib (molecular and growing) - J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Fib (colossal) - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Josh (Larry the Cucumber) - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) *Moses (Mr. Nezzer) - Snagglepuss (Yogi Bear) *Rumor Weed - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Barbara Manatee - Daphne Blake (A Pup Named S.D.) *Bill - Fred Jones (A Pup Named S.D.) *Queen Esther - Sunni Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Lyle (Junior Asparagus) - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Phil Winkelstein (a.k.a. Frankencelery) - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) Episodes: #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #Are You My Neighbor? (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #Tigger, Roo & Pooh (Rack, Shack & Benny) #Roo and the Giant Lion (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #The Lady That Saved Christmas (The Toy That Saved Christmas) #Very Silly Songs! (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #Pooh-Boy! and the Whale from Outer Space! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #Yogi and the Big Wall! (Josh and the Big Wall!) #Miss Bianca (Madame Blueberry) #The End of Silliness? (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #Pooh-Boy and the Rumor Sea Witch (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #King Pooh and the Ducky (King George and the Ducky) #Sunni... The Girl Who Became Queen (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #Ernie the Kindly Viking (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #Rabbit Sing-Along Songs and More! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) #The Star of Christmas (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) #The Ballad of Old Pooh (The Ballad of Little Joe) #An Easter Carol (CoolZDane & nikkdisneylover8390 Crossover Style) Feature Films #Rabbit: A Cartoon AnimalTales Movie (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales parodies Category:CoolZDane Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Crossovers Category:Spoofs